


Donna & Harvey || Taken

by CTippy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fanvids, Harvey/Donna - Freeform, donna and harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo about Donna and Harvey after the midseason 6 finale with Taken by Young Summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long Darvey vid and it's a total mess! But Darvey held hands and he said he didn't want to be alone while making that face and I just lost my shit. After showing all the couples at the end of the episode I was like "Okay, they're going to have a scene, I'm sure" and when they showed them and she asked him if he wanted to be alone and he said no, I was like "OMG something's going to happen... Not a kiss, that's for sure... ohmygod they're going to hold hands! ... OMGTHEYAREHOLDINGHANDS!!!" That's basically what happened while I was watching the scene and having a thing for this kind of scenes, my heart just burst with joy. So I had to do this. Plus, I've had this song ready for them since season 5, I was just waiting for evil Korsh to give us something! I just hope he would stop wasting time and get them together, they would be such a power couple! I mean, they already are, but they would have a new level of intimacy that would make them unstoppable imo. Well, I hope you'll like it! Let me know what you think! :)

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)


End file.
